STH-129
by mariobroultimate
Summary: Trying to get away from Sonic, Shadow gets frozen in a freezer and ends up 2000 years into the future. In an attempt to get back home, a time traveling adventure begins. (Based on SB-129)


**One of my personal favorite Spongebob episodes because of just how bizarre it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

*robot voice* **STH-129**

Ahh! What a beautiful day in Green Hill zone! Shadow seems awfully peaceful today as he's seen laying down on the grass. But that peace doesn't last long.

A blue blur is seen speeding by. Shadow opens his eyes in disbelief and annoyance.

Shadow: Oh no…

The blue blur reveals himself to be the one and only, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic: Hey Shadow! Beautiful day, isn't it? Wanna go do something together, you and me?

Shadow: No! Anything but you, faker!

Sonic: Aw, come on! Everyone else is either busy or on vacation, and Eggman hasn't attacked in forever. I'm bored!

Shadow: Not my problem. Go do something by yourself.

Sonic: Aw, come on! You sure you don't wanna grab a Chili Dog?

Shadow: No!

Sonic: Fly the biplane?

Shadow: No!

Sonic: Storm Eggman's base, even though he's not up to anything?

Shadow: No!

Sonic: Race?

Shadow: No!

Sonic: Spar?

Shadow: No!

Sonic: Shoot stuff?

Shadow: N-... Not with you!

Sonic: Please Shadow? I'm bored!

Shadow: For the last time, **NOOOOOOOOO!** In fact, shouldn't you be at your part time job today?

Sonic: I'd rather do that than stand here, being yelled at by you. But it's Sunday. SONIC is closed for the day.

This makes Shadow hatch an idea.

Shadow: Hold on a sec. I'll be right back.

Shadow dashed off and ran to SONIC. Sneaking in through an air vent, he sat in the kitchen.

Shadow: Perfect.

Sonic: Shadow! Hey Shadow!

Shadow panicked, knowing that Sonic had found him. He looked for a spot to hide. He went into the freezer, as it was his best bet.

Sonic: Shads? Shadster? You here? Hmm… I guess he's not here. I bet that grump is already waiting for me at a Chili Dog stand. He thinks he can be one step ahead of me? I'll show him!

He speeds off and Shadow breathes a sigh of relief.

Shadow: Finally he's gone!

He tries to open the freezer door, but it wouldn't budge.

Shadow: What?! It's locked?!

He tries to kick the door open, but nothing happens.

Shadow: No! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! I don't have the Chaos Emeralds to break me out! I'm TRAPPED! Okay, Shadow. Don't panic. Someone will realize you're gone, and will come to find you. I'll be outta here in no time.

* * *

**200 years later**

Shadow is seen frozen in the freezer, Silver walks by.

Silver: Funny. That ice sculpture kinda looks like Shadow. It's probably nothing.

* * *

**Another 1800 years later**

The door couldn't handle the pressure in the freezer anymore, and falls over with a frozen Shadow. A cyborg that looks like Sonic floats over to look at it.

Sonic?: Holy chili dogs! A frozen erinaceomorpha!

The Sonic-like cyborg uses laser eyes to unfreeze Shadow and he burns and falls to the floor.

Shadow: I'll be outta here in no time…

Sonic?: Greetings primitive.

Shadow: S-Sonic? Is that you?

Sonic?: Sonic? No! *robot voice* **I AM TRONIC! TRONIC THE HEDGEBORG!** Welcome to the future!

Shadow: WHAT?!

Tronic: I said, "welcome to the future!"

Shadow looked around, creeped out, and noticed that everything except himself and Tronic were the same color.

Shadow: Why is everything chrome?!

Tronic: Everything is chrome in the future!

Shadow couldn't believe it. He looked outside, to see Chrome Hill Zone, a non-chrome flower popped out of the ground, and a fox resembling Tails came over to spray paint it chrome.

Shadow: He's right!

Tronic: Of course I'm right, Shadow. Just ask my clones: Tronic's X,Y, and Z

Three duplicates of Tronic appeared out of nowhere, and Shadow freaked out.

Shadow: Are the other letters of the alphabet involved here?

Tronic: Sure! All 486 of them!

Shadow didn't know how to process this. He must be having a nightmare! The ultimate lifeform sat down and did a few sit ups while straining as he talked.

Shadow: _**FUUUUUUUUUUTUUUUUUUUURE! FUUUUUUUUUUTUUUUUUUUURE! FUUUUUUUUUUTUUUUUUUUURE! FUUUUUUUUUUTUUUUUUUUURE!**_

The Tronics were confused of Shadow's behavior, and one of them hit him on the head with a brick.

Shadow: Ow! Thanks. NOW LISTEN! All of you! I don't belong here! This is all a horrible mistake! Please, we've got to do something!

The Tronics thought for a moment. After a few seconds, they smirked and threw their fists in the air.

All Tronics: Chili Dogs!

Shadow facepalmed in response.

Shadow: J-just listen to me! I'm not supposed to be here! I've gotta get home to my own time period! I've gotta go!

Tronic: Well, why didn't you just ask? The time machine is down the hall, to the left.

Shadow ran there, only to come back out shredded.

Tronic: Oops! Oh, yeah, that one's the can opener... but try the one on the right.

Shadow walks in the other door and enters an empty room with a sign saying "Future".

Shadow: Hmm… if Sonic exists in the future… then I better go to the PAST!

He runs past the sign at full speed until he disappears. Shadow screams as he flies through a hyperspace-like warp.

Robotic voice: **PAST**

* * *

**Circa 70,000,000 B.C.**

Shadow woke up in a primitive Green Hill Zone. It appeared to be a rainforest. He sees a Pterodactyl fly by, and hears a T-Rex roar.

Shadow: Wow, primitive. Has sort of an old-world charm.

A large dragonfly flies by really close to Shadow's face, startling him.

Shadow: Whoa! I guess this is before manners were invented! Well, at least there's no sign of the faker. Maybe now I can finally be alone.

He was about to sit down and take a nap, but then he heard a rustling noise.

Shadow: Hm?

A figure could be seen swinging from tree to tree.

Shadow: Huh?!

He freaks and puts himself on guard before tripping into a bush, where he sees a primitive hedgehog resembling Sonic chewing on a stick.

Shadow: Sonic?

The creature turned around to reveal a Sonic-like hedgehog with thicker eyebrows, a bigger muzzle, and saber tooth tiger-like teeth. The creature screams and jumps into the air towards Shadow.

Primitive Hedgehog: GRAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Shadow: Ahhh! Stay back!

The primitive hedgehog touched Shadow. Then he took the finger that touched him and tried smelling it.

Primitive Hedgehog: Hmm?

Shadow: Uh, no thanks.

The primitive hedgehog then smiled to reveal teeth that haven't been brushed at all.

Shadow: Uh… hi there! Well, I'd better get go-

The creature grabbed him by the arm and tried doing something with it.

Shadow: Yes, that's my arm.

Then it suddenly freaked out when a wild boar came out of the woods.

Shadow: Relax! I'll take care of this!

Shadow beat up the boar off-screen. He came back on with an uncooked hot dog and started a fire to cook it over. The primitive hedgehog starred in curiosity. Shadow then took out a can of chili and poured chili on the hot dog, and gave it to the primitive hedgehog.

Shadow: There! It's called a Chili Dog.

The primitive hedgehog ate it and enjoyed it a lot.

Shadow: There! Maybe I should try hunting myself. I am a bit hungry.

He takes out his gun, but it's out of ammo.

Shadow: Damnit!

He angrily throws it, and it hits the primitive hedgehog as he was enjoying his chili dog. He dropped it into the fire and watched as it burned to ashes.

The creature angrily roars at Shadow and runs at him at high speed. Not as fast as his descendant, Sonic, but still very quick. Shadow quickly runs away in fear for his life towards the time machine.

Shadow: GET ME OUTTA HERE!

The time machine's sign broke off and began to malfunction.

Shadow: Uh oh…

Robotic voice: **LOSER**

Shadow once again went through hyperspace, this time flashing different colors, and then somehow bending reality itself.

* * *

**?**

Is there even any way to describe this place? There was… nothing. Absolutely nothing. Shadow somehow ended up in a seemingly endless white void filled with colored squares. He tried touching one of them, but when he did, it just disappeared with a hissing sound. Shadow also heard these creepy voices making weird, indescribable noises. It creeped him out for a moment, but then he realized something.

Shadow: He's not here. No more Sonic! No more! I may have finally found a place where I can be all…

The screen zooms out a lot, and Shadow says a word that forms into a colorful speech bubble.

Shadow: …ALONE.

Various voices were also saying said word, making more speech bubbles.

Voices: Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone!

The "alone" chanting would continue to be heard as the screen gets smaller and smaller. Once no longer visible, Shadow starts to panic, realizing how terrifying this actually is.

Shadow: I gotta get out of here!

The ultimate lifeform runs off screen. Only to appear on the other side, continuously wrapping around the scene. Eventually getting tired.

Shadow: Where's the time machine?! Where's ANYTHING?! WHERE?! WHERE?! WHERE?! **WHERE?!**

The time machine, still broken, appears out of nowhere, and Shadow begins to cry.

Shadow: I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I miss Green Hill Zone! I miss G.U.N.! I even miss Sonic!

The machine disappears with Shadow and he travels through hyperspace one last time.

* * *

**Present**

Sonic was waiting for Shadow just outside of his house and the time machine appeared right next to him. Shadow was so happy to see Sonic again, that he cried tears of joy, and ran to hug him.

Shadow: Sonic!

Sonic: Hey Shads!

Shadow: Oh, I'm back! I can't believe this. I-I-I was in space, a-and I went to the future, and-and then I went to the past, and-and then-then I was nowhere, but now I'm back, and-and... you don't know how happy I am to see you again!

Sonic: So, does this mean you wanna have a Chili Dog with me?

Shadow: NO! Grrr! Who's the idiot who invented that piece of junk food anyway?

Sonic: You are, Shadow! Hahahaha!

Shadow was confused for a moment until remembering what he did in the past. He somehow got caught in a temporal causality loop where he got annoyed by Chili Dogs, causing him to travel back and time and invent Chili Dogs, which created the very thing that annoyed him. And the loop goes on.

Shadow: I'm going back.


End file.
